The Grapes of Wrath
The Grapes of Wrath 1940, directed by John Ford (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: A poor Midwest family is forced off of their land. They travel to California, suffering the misfortunes of the homeless in the Great Depression. *Henry Fonda - Tom Joad *Jane Darwell - Ma Joad *John Carradine - Jim Casy *Charley Grapewin - Grandpa *Dorris Bowdon - Rosasharn *Russell Simpson - Pa Joad *O.Z. Whitehead - Al *John Qualen - Muley *Eddie Quillan - Connie *Zeffie Tilbury - Grandma *Frank Sully - Noah *Frank Darien - Uncle John *Darryl Hickman - Winfield *Shirley Mills - Ruth Joad *Roger Imhof - Thomas *Grant Mitchell - Caretaker *Charles D. Brown - Wilkie *John Arledge - Davis *Ward Bond - Policeman *Harry Tyler - Bert *William Pawley - Bill *Charles Tannen - Joe *Selmer Jackson - Inspection Officer (as Selmar Jackson) *Charles Middleton - Leader *Eddy Waller - Proprietor (as Eddie Waller) *Paul Guilfoyle - Floyd *David Hughes - Frank *Cliff Clark - City Man *Joe Sawyer - Bookkeeper (as Joseph Sawyer) *Frank Faylen - Tim *Adrian Morris - Agent *Hollis Jewell - Muley's Son *Robert Homans - Spencer *Irving Bacon - Driver *Kitty McHugh - Mae *Wally Albright - Boy Who Bragged of Eating Chicken (uncredited) *Erville Alderson - Arkansas Storekeeper (uncredited) *Josephine Allen - Migrant (uncredited) *Robert J. Anderson - Hungry Boy (uncredited) *Frank Atkinson - Migrant (uncredited) *Arthur Aylesworth - Father (uncredited) *Trevor Bardette - Jule, Bouncer at Dance (uncredited) *John Binns - Migrant (uncredited) *Joe Bordeaux - Migrant (uncredited) *Leon Brace - Migrant (uncredited) *Henry Brahe - Migrant (uncredited) *George P. Breakston - Boy (uncredited) *Buster Brodie - Migrant (uncredited) *Scotty Brown - Migrant (uncredited) *Hal Budlong - Migrant (uncredited) *Nora Bush - Migrant (uncredited) *Russ Clark - Guard (uncredited) *Shirley Coates - Girl in Migrant Camp (uncredited) *Cal Cohen - Migrant (uncredited) *Cecil Cook - Migrant (uncredited) *Harry Cording - Deputy (uncredited) *Jim Corey - Buck Jackson, Witness at Dance (uncredited) *Gino Corrado - Chef (uncredited) *Delmar Costello - Migrant (uncredited) *Jane Crowley - Migrant (uncredited) *W.H. Davis - Migrant (uncredited) *Helen Dean - Migrant (uncredited) *John Dilson - Bookseller (uncredited) *Lillian Drew - Migrant (uncredited) *Ralph Dunn - Deputy (uncredited) *Thornton Edwards - Motorcycle Cop (uncredited) *Billy Elmer - Migrant (uncredited) *Pat Flaherty - Deputy (uncredited) *James Flavin - Guard (uncredited) *Francis Ford - (uncredited) (unconfirmed) *Emily Gerdes - Migrant (uncredited) *Tyler Gibson - Migrant (uncredited) *Barney Gilmore - Migrant (uncredited) *William Haade - Deputy with Shotgun (uncredited) *Ben Hall - Gas Station Attendant in Bakersfield (uncredited) *Dean Hall - Migrant (uncredited) *Edna Hall - Migrant (uncredited) *Sidney Hayes - Migrant (uncredited) *Cliff Herbert - Migrant (uncredited) *Charles Herzinger - Migrant (uncredited) *Herbert Heywood - Gas Station Attendant (uncredited) *Harry Holden - Migrant (uncredited) *E.J. Kaspar - Migrant (uncredited) *David Kirkland - Migrant (uncredited) *Lillian Lawrence - Migrant (uncredited) *Rex Lease - Cop (uncredited) *Hazel Lollier - Migrant (uncredited) *Mae Marsh - Muley's Wife (uncredited) *Louis Mason - Man in Camp (uncredited) *Harry Matthews - Migrant (uncredited) *Scotty Mattraw - Migrant (uncredited) *Walter McGrail - Gang Leader (uncredited) *Jules Michelson - Migrant (uncredited) *Walter Miller - New Mexico Border Guard (uncredited) *Philip Morris - Guard (uncredited) *Frank Newburg - Migrant (uncredited) *Frank O'Connor - Deputy #1 (uncredited) *L.F. O'Connor - Migrant (uncredited) *George O'Hara - Clerk (uncredited) *Ted Oliver - State Policeman (uncredited) *Inez Palange - Woman in Camp (uncredited) *Steve Pendleton - Gas Station Attendant #2 in Needles (uncredited) *Jack Pennick - Camp Helper (uncredited) *Walter Perry - Migrant (uncredited) *Walton Pindon - Migrant (uncredited) *Rose Plumer - Migrant (uncredited) *Chauncey Pyle - Migrant (uncredited) *Bob Reeves - Deputy (uncredited) *Gladys Rehfeld - Migrant (uncredited) *Waclaw Rekwart - Migrant (uncredited) *Dick Rich - Keene Ranch Guard (uncredited) *Gloria Roy - Waitress (uncredited) *Peggy Ryan - Hungry Girl (uncredited) *Robert Shaw - Gas Station Attendant #1 in Needles (uncredited) *Lee Shumway - Deputy (uncredited) *Georgia Simmons - Woman (uncredited) *C.B. Steele - Migrant (uncredited) *Al Stewart - Migrant (uncredited) *Harry Strang - Fred, Trucker #2 at Diner (uncredited) *Paul Sutton - Deputy (uncredited) *Harry Tenbrook - Deputy / Troublemaker (uncredited) *Charles Thurston - Migrant (uncredited) *D.H. Turner - Migrant (uncredited) *Tom Tyler - Deputy Handcuffing Casy (uncredited) *Pearl Varvalle - Migrant (uncredited) *Eleanore Vogel - Migrant (uncredited) *Max Wagner - Guard (uncredited) *Harry Wallace - Migrant (uncredited) *John Wallace - Migrant (uncredited) *Glen Walters - Woman Who Gets Shot (uncredited) *Jack Walters - Migrant (uncredited) *Frank Watson - Migrant (uncredited) *Jim Welch - Migrant (uncredited) *Charles West - Migrant (uncredited) *Dan White - Poor Man Walking with Woman in Transient Camp (uncredited) *Norman Willis - Joe, Shot at Floyd (uncredited) *Bill Wolfe - Square-Dance Caller (uncredited) *Bill Worth - Migrant (uncredited) Category:1940 Category:Based on Novel Category:John Steinbeck Category:Class Category:Oklahoma Category:Dust Bowl Category:Great Depression Category:California Category:Farmers